


Ice Cream

by shikae_apsm



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikae_apsm/pseuds/shikae_apsm
Summary: Tony Stark gets uncomfortable watching Peter "innocently" eat some ice cream





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мороженое](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025443) by [a_lassombra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lassombra/pseuds/a_lassombra)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Ice Cream/冰淇淋](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143553) by [Jenseyeshining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenseyeshining/pseuds/Jenseyeshining)



"Mr. Stark-"

"Don’t interrupt me when I’m giving you probably the best lecture of your life. Now back to what I was saying, managing life between being a ridiculously handsome billionaire and saving the world is not as easy as you would think-"

"Ice cream"

"What?", Tony asked clearly annoyed by yet another interruption. He was just about to shoot the young teen beside him a mean glance before he realized Peter was pointing at something to their right.

An ice cream vendor. Really? Tony was not letting this happen again, every time he started speaking about anything remotely helpful to the teen, Parker would find some way to find a distraction.

"Look kid, I have take it upon myself to come down here once a week-, once a mon-, _okay fine_ once in a _while_ , to fulfill the authoritative fatherly figure position you so desperately need in your life. I didn’t come here to take you to the toy store or buy you ice cream like you’re my ex wife’s kid that I only get to see on the weekends, alright?" Tony's voice was laced with anger but the exasperation also in his tone, over won it.

The small rant seemed to have had no impact on Peter as he whined, "Come on Mr. Stark, it’s like a 100 degrees out here, just one ice cream cone please." Tony stared at the smaller male asking him for an ice cream cone. At times like this, Tony realized how young the boy actually was; not that his request was childish but because it was innocent and carefree. Was he too young to be fighting so many battles? It was a question that troubled Tony as well as frequently filling him with emotions of regret.

"Fine" Tony threw his hands up in defeat. He pretended he was frustrated but he knew it was actually guilt that had made him say yes. Peter's face immediately glowed up with a smile and he hurriedly dragged Tony to the vendor. Like an overly excited dog, Tony thought to himself.

"Vanilla, please", out of all the flavors Peter ordered _vanilla_ , what a boring flavor, Tony thought not knowing he would soon find out that vanilla was indeed  _far_ from boring.

"You heard him, one vanilla cone", Tony naturally pulled out his wallet to pay the large, sweating man behind the vendor.

"You're not having one?", Peter asked in confusion as he had definitely thought the older man would join him.

"I'm not a child, unlike someone right here", Tony made it a point to look Peter up and down.

"Your loss", Peter shrugged as he received his cone that was practically thrust to him.

 _There, he has his ice cream, he's pleasantly distracted just enough now to actually listen to all the important and quality advice I have to give_. Just as Tony opened his mouth to continue speaking about the best life memoir in the world: his, he could feel the words choke in his throat as he witnessed the way Peter had proceeded to eat his ice cream. _What the hell..?_ Tony swallowed discomfort as he watched a pink tongue dart out to slowly lick the base of the ice cream, and then a sugar-coated glistening pair of lips suck on the melted liquid, again and again. The teen's flushed cheeks from the heat and half-lidded eyes mixed with his languid movements was reminding Tony of images far from innocent. Oblivious to the staring, Peter continued to run his tongue along the whole base of the scoop, lapping at the dessert like he worshipped it. Tony shifted awkwardly, hoping that it was his imagination that was making his pants feel slightly too tight. This was so wrong in so many different ways, but Tony could not take his eyes off of him. When he finally managed to quietly mutter, "What are you doing.."

"Hmm?", more invested in his ice cream than understanding the question, Peter gave a disinterested reply. He then went on to lick off the ice cream that had melted onto his hand, all the while looking straight into his mentor's eyes. The way that little, pink tongue slowly licked off the dripping white liquid and those big, brown questioning eyes that stared into his own...Stark had had enough. Without thinking, he snatched the ice cream cone from the young male's hands and threw it to the ground.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Peter yelled angrily, obviously confused as to what had just happened.

Tony tightly gripped the boy's arm and started to walk in a furious rage, "I am never buying you ice cream again"

"What? Where are we going?", Peter was having a hard time keeping up with him as he was practically being dragged along.

"Home."

"Why?"

 _To teach you some manners_ , Tony muttered under his breath.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Мороженое](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025443) by [a_lassombra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lassombra/pseuds/a_lassombra)




End file.
